parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandaroo Family
Description This is the 2nd channel to my main channel DisneyCarToys (DCToys Sandaroo Kids). We film more raw toy reviews and family life videos here. Our videos are kid and family friendly. We are a family of 5 and have a huge passion for toys. I started collecting Disney Cars diecast toys in 2010. I've always been a huge fan of Barbies and film a lot of the Barbies I grew up with in the 1990s. My new most favorite toy are Cutie Cars, I even drive one. :-) For Business Inquiries contact: sandaroopr@gmail.com or disneycartoyspr@gmail.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScCG3PMB2FU 53:49 Balloon Pop Challenge & GIANT Balloon Drop Surprise Toys Spiderman & DisneyCarToys Sandra 246K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5wSZPAPZ9Q 13:02 Baby Bath Time ❤ Twins Babies Cute Finding Nemo Bathtub Toys & Baby First Bath by DisneyCarToys 613K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV5DSjf0tXU 51:20 Giant Surprise Toys Little Tikes Dome + Huge Balloon Trampoline & Kids Playhouse Toys 100K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHpsdF257Kc 6:01 GIANT TEDDY BEAR JUMP!!! World's Biggest Dog & Bear Plush Family Fun Game DisneyCarToys Kids 99K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTBRQARQNpo 25:45 Hatchimals Baby Hospital Delivery Unhatching & Doctor's Check Up + Halloween Costumes New Hatchimal 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkG3fw3YSEo 9:11 HATCHIMALS Where to Find? Sold Out How to Buy Hatchimals Eggs FAQ Store Exclusives Ultra Rare! 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c43JirVleI 24:37 1st Vlog Day in The Life DisneyCarToys Toy Channel Kids Ready for School + Office 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCJ89_fKEpI 5:36 Disney Princess MAGIC WAND Guessing Game Learning Video With Frozen Elsa Anna Ariel Cinderella Dolls 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1OmGrWMbpE 14:22 Ball Pit Trampoline Fun With Kids & Family! Lots of Surprise Toys + Melissa and Doug Lemonade Stand 126K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeoX9H_EOnk 11:55 Chicago Cubs Win! Sight Seeing the Cloud Gate Bean and Chicago River Tour and More! 7.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kloKBCMYGGk 10:06 DisneyCarToys BIRTHDAY PARTY GIFTS Vlog! Opening Presents For Alex & Ava Family Party 425K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqm-UVl7hgM 6:31 Giant Water Balloon Fight with Alex Ava and Mike with Bunch O Balloons and Jump on Trampoline 446K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_rsCHQLyho 8:39 TROLLS PLAY-DOH Playset DIY Poppy Clay Doll & Crayola Biggie Doll With DisneyCarToys Sandaroo 227K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSXuBslSEng 10:50 LIFE LESSONS From Toddlers Mom vs Kids Vlog Teaching Moments 271K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX7Qu2iKS84 7:15 FAMILY VLOG Kids Upside Down Roller Coaster Inversion Table & Baby Climbs Step 2 Slide 243K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9mRb7D5z6I 10:37 GOLDEN PLAY BUTTON Unboxing! Baby Walking on Furniture with Family Time 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q75SoLPBekc 3:23 Feed The Baby! Mommy Feeds Baby Adam After His Trip to the Hospital ER ❤ Boon Highchair Vlog 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVt9fKeIcTk 12:00 Family Vaction! Funny Vlog With Kids Throwing Tea Boston Harbor & Eat Chocolate Candy DisneyCarToys 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL9LiVqH574 15:27 1st Vlog Day in The Life PART 2 DisneyCarToys Toy Channel School Pick Up & Birthdays 532K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlxsSJCZCgE 12:15 Day in The Life 1st Vlog PART 3 DisneyCarToys Toy Channel Going To Bed + Kids Playing With Toys 611K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVWr6520rRo 11:57 NEW YORK CITY! First Family Trip NYC Vlog + TTPM Toy Fair + Alladin Broadway DisneyCarToys 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3IncMNDqQg 10:55 Dollhouse & Ice Cream Shop Bakery Pretend Play With Calico Critters Figurine Dolls DisneyCarToys 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHQ8bWoLsto 13:59 Day In The Life DisneyCarToys Family Vlog of Toy Channel Youtubers Date Night & Beados 71K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWRHZMgXSno 10:41 Wubble Bubble Family Vlog with Alex Ava and Adam in Backyard Fun Bouncing the Giant Bubble 233K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rC70j8gmYQw 5:52 Kids Playing In Baby Adam's Crib + Playing With Our Barbie Dreamhouse 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FmWlxO-kaQ 10:04 Obstacle Course Bounce House Family Fun! Mike and Sandra Race Along the Course with Alex 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaAzwA5T7Gs 3:03 I'm a Cartoon! Grossery Gang Webisode with Cookie Swirl, PSToyReviews, Chad Alan & DisneyCarToys 246K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvA_CQeABtk 12:53 SAND BATH TUB! Buried Alive in Kinetic Sand Vlog DisneyCarToys Behind The Scenes Bathtub 916K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBbMEtu5qJA 10:41 Trolls Decorations and Christmas Lights and Alex and Ava Seeing Moana and Baby Adam Eating Pancakes 451K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udqGzPXCHEc 10:31 Kids Reaction to Home Alone and Home Alone 2 Movie, Alex and Ava Laugh at the Robbers Pranked 126K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhtj5iX8v7A 12:10 Kids PAPER TOWELS TOWER! DisneyCarToys Family Vlog Chick-Fil-A Peppermint Shakes & Games With Dad 88K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KpCy527efE 6:28 Wedding Anniversary Vlog 11 Years DisneyCarToys Sandra �� ToysReviewToys Mike �� Date Night 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABAbgKF4Ixk 10:31 BABY'S FIRST SWING + Stealing Christmas Presents + Ava Eating Santa Claus & Reindeer DisneyCarToys 213K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfhjOlND-dE 38:25 Moana & Maui Wedding & Marriage Compilation Barbie Parody Videos Disney Princess Moana Has a Baby 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXRKWIryFwM 12:29 Baby Ava Newborn Flashback Family Vlog DisneyCarToys Sandra, Mike & Alex Meet Baby Sister 559K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxiy7k03IAk 13:43 CHRISTMAS EVE Presents Opening DisneyCarToys Family Vlog & Baby's 1st Christmas Sandaroo 325K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq9PxgCPM2U 21:09 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS!!! Christmas DAY Family Vlog Opening Gifts With The Kids 563K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhYMuDDs7P0 14:43 FAMILY GAME NIGHT! Trolls & Disney Elena Games With Dad + Shopping For Mommy & Playing With Baby 145K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4vMWXpUYD4 6:41 BABY WALKING!!! FIRST STEPS Baby Adam is Walking! Family Vlog and Baby Getting Into Trouble 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlnMrFsSRQ 11:21 Family Bowling + Mike Gets a Manly Pedicure! DisneyCarToys Family Vlog on Sandaroo 428K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK6aEA8LJ48 14:36 UNEXPECTED SURPRISE BOX From Mattel Kids Open New Toys Superhero Girls & RC Airplane Toys 76K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAaiHOwckVU 11:29 KIDS CAN'T STRETCH! Alex and Ava Teach a Stretching Class on Yoga Mat and New Office Arrangement 79K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jhaZgM2SJI 10:42 BUY ME A RING MOM! Funny Sandra Shopkins Costume Baby Laughing National Bubble Bath Day Family Vlog 171K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4qYyL3uV-o 11:05 AMAZING BABY PLAYS PIANO! Baby Adam Play His First Song On Our New Digital Piano on Sandaroo 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uESag1qghcI 10:52 World's Biggest Disney Cars Color Changers Egg Pixar Lightning McQueen & Mater Water Playset 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Bq6sZmkd3I 16:47 HAND STUCK IN GIANT LEGO DISNEY CASTLE! Alex and Ava Show New Cinderella's Castle Over 4000 Pieces 119K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kajh1dqIT58 6:49 11 KIDS AT THE TRAIN PARK!!! Sisters & Cousins Vacation Pretend Play Jail Prison Park 350K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5O1vBwiMx_Y 10:11 Sandaroo Kids Flying Remote Control Transforming Plane and Car with Alex and Ava and at Toys R Us 119K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzYnciqtT_g 12:00 100 Cereals! Family Vlog 100 Days of School Party Counting to 100 + Toy Hunt LOL Surprise Dolls 251K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwmqOPE3XA8 1:18:35 LOL SURPRISE Ball Dolls Compilation of Over 10 Surprise Toys + Trolls Movie Poppy & Branch 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XivnIvDqik 12:04 Family Have Duck Noses! Alex and Ava Pillow Jumping Contest and Playing with the Robot Cozmo 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hspHDX6c3dQ 5:47 Zoo With 12 Kids! Cousin Vacation with Twins DisneyCarToys & AllToyCollector Family Vlog 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk8u2RnaEko 10:49 Giant Baby Bunny! Sandaroo Kids at Park Ava's Alice in Wonderland Cereal and Baby Adam Bunny Suit 115K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8x0I1oaYz8 10:14 Hawaiian Vacation! Our First Day in Hawaii at Oahu Aulani Disney Resort with Alex and Ava Baby Adam 187K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVcgcNNBQ1A 19:58 Sandra and Kids Get Tattoos! Family Goes to Beach and Visits Polynesian Cultural Center PCC Hawaii 158K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-af77GVXDP4 16:30 Best Learning Colors Video for Children - Kids Learn Shapes Disney Toys 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwqKywcTBb4 10:22 BEST ICE CREAM EVER! Dole Whip Icee Float & Kids Family Fun At Pearl Harbor Hawaii 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXm4nKEDYIg 10:15 Best Learning Letters & Colors Video for Children - Cookie Monster and Elmo 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHwyVHlgDoE 10:07 SCARY WATER SLIDE! KIDS CAN'T GO ALONE!!! Disney Water Park Family Fun DisneyCarToys 539K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHETRGvD7fM 16:42 Best Learning ABCs Letters Video for Children - Minnie Mouse From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjA-ju4OpCk 11:04 Hawaiian Snorkeling at Hanauma Bay and Alex and Ava Eating Giant Red Velvet Pancakes in Waikiki 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVGDQcmCsN8 13:05 Elena of Avalor BIRTHDAY CAKE DIY Easy Barbie Cake + Ava's Birthday and Park Day 311K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zUXZIORIaE 17:06 Ava Freaks Out! Crazy Water Slides and Tube Rides Disney Water Park & Hawaiian Luau DisneyCarToys 86K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLUTpds__Xk 18:35 Best Learning Colors & Numbers Video For Kids - Counting & Educational Toys 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vVR7saT6ms 11:55 Water Park With A Baby! Dad Goes Crazy With Older Kids On Scary Water Slide 568K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1brLsA3W8ZU 12:30 BABY ADAM'S 1ST BIRTHDAY! He won't remember any of this! �� 157K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPhcHlGRqeM 6:52 FORCING KIDS TO LEARN HISTORY Mwahahahaha! Boston Family Vacation 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWLt6Iy4KuU 10:04 SAVE THE BABY! 4 People On A Treadmill = Not Too Smart 96K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McDMlCBCVgM 10:05 He's a Girl! Dressing Up Our Boy Like a Girl + TROLLS CEREAL New Friendship 171K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SHSPihJ4Vs 7:34 I GOT EYE SURGERY - Trying To Be Like The Cool Kids 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYpYWqvVOo8 15:17 LAST DAY IN HAWAII The Kids Paddle Board On a Surf Board 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x10Blk4kQ0k 12:15 DAY IN THE LIFE OF A YOUTUBE CHANNEL 343K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRlcWkHfasU 11:15 Beauty & The Beast Live Action Belle Costume - I'M A NERD!!!! 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf-U9WKfqQw 10:40 I MEET THE REAL SPIDERMAN...I think??? 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fagbI09yzr4 10:20 Just a Normal Day In Toy Paradise with DisneyCarToys Backyard Kids Fun 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lefA5C5o2FM 14:17 Indoor Play Place Kids INDOOR PLAYGROUND Fun Slides + Family Movie Day & Beach 273K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZqJYlUDfNQ 10:12 POWER WHEELS - How Many Kids Can We Get In Here? Crashing into Baby With Car 189K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGPj2a5iW2E 10:54 No Toilet Paper - Costco Saves The Day! 768K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEAu6jnUD8Y 10:46 THE TODDLERS RIDE ROLLER COASTERS �� Who Will Pee Their Pants? 614K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSmsAE8ncbc 14:34 Taking My Sister's Shirt Family Vlog 186K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN9JRy6_izI 10:05 5 MILLIONS SUBSCRIBERS on DisneyCarToys + Kids Staying Up Late For Toys 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfnpEemDTGo 10:27 HAPPY DAYS ���������������������� 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5Ae3hEhlwI 12:11 THE PARTY CONTINUES...5 Million Subscribers Surprise Box From Wicked Cool Toys + Taxes :-( 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sc0tE8hwgmI 12:22 CRAZY KID SLEEPOVER!!! The Boss Baby Bedtime Story & Fun Tent 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcpZhWFFvHU 18:50 Building a Step 2 Play House and Making a Family Dinner 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fgii8gKrec 10:03 BIKE LESSON - Don't Hit The Rocks!!!! Family Vlog 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sZM6VgL14k 10:49 Morning Routine - Kids Get Ready For School - DisneyCarToys Family 315K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFzqSBFuwnQ 12:58 DisneyCarToys Coming Home! I LOVE DISNEY CARS! 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPes3FloJHY 10:04 Throwback Thursday CUTE BABY ADAM + Playing With Little Tikes Waffle Blocks Morning Routine 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhnZA1TIN9c 6:42 Dairy Queen With The Kids + I HURT MY BACK 57K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-4e4YKFoLE 10:45 JUMPING OFF THE PLAY HOUSE!!! Crazy Kids 626K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMNzWLBKiqY 10:03 Princess Little Tikes WAFFLE BLOCKS!!!! MY FAVORITE TOY!!! 335K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7w9NuPYkI4 13:06 WORLD'S BIGGEST TUNNEL Family Vlog Giant Tunnel Roller Coaster Game Challenge 414K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FPc0-D0SIE 16:47 EASTER FAMILY TIME - New Trendy Egg Mazing Coloring Eggs & Bunny Fail 682K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppJ3fQgEGFg 11:43 What We Did For Easter - Family Easter Egg Hunt - Home Video Vlog 284K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKgRswbMaRE 14:31 Family Game Night - Wobbly Worm Piggy Back Ride 470K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp9iByimK5s 10:36 BEHIND THE SCENES DISNEYCARTOYS Day In The Life Vlog of Toy Channels 58K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ual1xksGSq8 11:33 Mattress Shopping GONE WILD!!! Crazy Kids �������� 520K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS8o9GNyikg 10:12 WATER PARK WITH THE KID COUSINS - Lazy River & Water Slide 841K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crNRhYOHELI 16:59 BEDTIME ROUTINE - Trying to Put 3 CRAZY Kids To Bed 600K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG_718Q5yUY 15:45 INDOOR SKYDIVING!!!! OMG Alex Freaks Out 69K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ft7IuD39crk 5:36 Baby Adam's 1st Hair Cut!!! No More Twin Hair With Ava 45K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujC2o63GyWQ 16:46 Kids Cooking Dinner! Hello Fresh Meal and Children Helping Make Dinner Preparing Baking Eating Food 195K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbMCj5ulTos 11:17 BLANKET STUCK IN CEILING FAN! Kids Ava Alex Baby Adam Spray Hose and Ride Roller Coaster in Backyard 96K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTyvDRMh-s0 10:09 Zoo With Our Cousins + Scary Cave With Kids 56K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYDsEV_yfb4 12:43 Giant Paw Patrol IRL & Funny Pool Toys at TTPM With Friends 28K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEBPm3T900Y 7:35 CUTE OVER LOAD! Peek A Boo With Baby In Step 2 Play House 21K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCFiV81YLE4 10:08 Best Learning Colors Video For Kids Claw Machine Counting & Educational Color Balls Video 656K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlyXK06-aPo 10:17 Baby Builds A Water Table + BEST KIDS EVER 37K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpYWW0_ZOiU 11:21 BEST DAY EVER! �� Work & Play With DisneyCarToys 28K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVGVkcPE-6k 12:45 SHARK ATTACKS MY CAMERA! Scary!!! �������� We Swam with Sharks in Shark Cage Underwater 78K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXZWirkWZCM 11:49 I'M GONNA DIE!!! Zip Line Off a Mountain Ziplining Terror 157K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8bH_eGCarE 10:24 Giving Away Little Tikes Playground Kids Park Equipment + Playing on Step 2 Extreme Roller Coaster 247K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_yuZToDrMY 14:46 Kids Surprise on Mother's Day + PLAYING GAMES IN THE BACKYARD 257K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oumM4ywxKWY 11:42 Cozy Coupe Truck For Baby Adam & Ava ������ 48K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-j-tFqe9Q4 12:10 Ava's Sick ������ Toddler Staying Home From School 1.4M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwajAW4Q6MY 11:33 3 KIDS WAGON TRAIN!!! Step 2 Choo Choo Wagon to the Park + Fidget Spinners Banned From School 284K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XwuoPNDzjo 1:33:07 McDonalds Drive Thru Taco Bell vs McDonalds Parody & Compilation 2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjX09g9X4tQ 6:18 EVERYONE IS SICK!!! Sandra Lost Her Voice & Alex Has The Flu �������� 694K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1sk-r_yv3U 10:02 NOTHING IS SAFE IN OUR HOUSE!!!!!! 160K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFLj-sAOJuc 1:05:17 McDonalds Happy Meal Magic Drive Thru Food DIY + Drive Thru Pranks Cooking Burgers Fries and Shakes 417K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpGpq226k9I 13:19 3 Kid Choo Choo Wagon Games! Wonder Women Toys at The Park & Kids Playing Ball in The House 120K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0t6Q3LJueQ 10:07 FOOD IN THE POOL!!! Shark Bite Scary Game & Giant Donuts For Kids 217K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYNEAjFj1E0 10:24 BABY HEAD INJURY - Stairs Accident ������ 115K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzM2_xjyulQ 11:01 KIDS LAST DAY OF SCHOOL + Baby Getting Into Trouble 602K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KWVe3rdeXM 13:04 WONDER WOMAN Movie Ava Kids Dress Up & Costume 169K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c6mclNAdVI 11:06 MATTRESS DOWN THE STAIRS! Mattress Surfing - Cousin Time 260K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNvbFQJzW5k 14:21 WONDER WOMAN ATTACKS AVA!!!! New Wonder Woman Movie Dolls & Toys 139K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKoFOKrco_c 11:06 CRAZY KIDS JUMPING OFF BOUNCE HOUSE ��Bunch O Balloons Obstacle Course Water Fight 242K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP8gAfBpRrU 11:32 AVA IS SICK AGAIN!!! Captain Underpants Dreamworks Movie Toys Opening 393K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2r-6dWa8qw 10:43 MESSY EATER! Summer Smore's & Baby On A Trampoline 104K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tm0QMRgE5dk 15:16 LOST VLOG - Kids Working Out & Casey Neistat Charity 22K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue5LVYZd0Dw 10:52 TOO MANY TOY BOXES + Little Tikes Fountain Factory Water Table 121K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN4LaO9cLlk 10:18 KIDS WANT TO BE YOUTUBERS? 617K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSg8Cp_fOxg 11:35 NIGHT SWIM WITH KIDS & Kids Mailing Toys to Grandma 1.5M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWUP4Vje_To 11:16 Pogo It CHALLENGE!! Mom vs Son Little Tikes Backyard Play Time with DisneyCarToys 70K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjhiMpoMU-8 10:09 TOY TAKEOVER! Staying Up Late Opening Toys �� No Sleep Just Barbie & Minecraft with DisneyCarToys 130K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1TLPxLta3s 11:00 Sick at Disneyland! I'm gonna Barf if I Ride Guardians of The Galaxy Again 513K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDP8AvKd_8M 12:57 Feeling FAMOUS Disney Pixar Cars 3 Movie Premiere & Celebraty After Party Closes Down Disneyland 23K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shw2hyFw1jQ 10:46 Disney Cars 3 TOY TOUR With Ryan ToysReview & DisneyCarToys Visits Mattel's Office Huge Hot Wheels 31K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_suw2RK2-U 10:12 Cheating Is Bad + Forgotten Bounce House at the DisneyCarToys Toy Office 173K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HscMp-g9bE4 11:42 McDonalds Jail Behind the Scenes with Kids Water Fight! Playing Paw Patrol and Eating McDonald Food 280K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgioF5nAgOA 10:53 LOCKING THE BABY OUT - Kids Playing 508K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV48z0UW51s 10:03 Sandaroo Family Trip Tightrope Walking Fail! Hollywood Baseball Games Beach Fun Sight Seeing 24K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub2rhi0z060 12:33 STOP GOING ON RIDES! Still Sick at Disneyland 261K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un4Vshs_wSs 11:08 Kids Breaking Our Bounce House!!! And Kids Learning Letters 206K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoRGPKXeSMI 10:09 LEGO Up Kid's Nose �� Toddler Ava's Nose + Dad's Day 99K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6GPPNaEKHk 11:07 Ride On Cars Indoors - Kids Driving In The Kitchen 22K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZCfJQ9481E 6:54 MY KIDS WEAR PJs EVERYDAY 39K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJDwnJy23W0 27:21 Disney Cars Color Changers Cars 3 Lightning McQueen & Mater Toys Playset DisneyCarToys Compilation 17K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF7YL7e4xco 14:43 5 Years of YouTube 455K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrdrykUuM3A 13:12 WEIRDEST SWING EVER!!! Trampoline Swing Fits All 3 Kids 352K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFNJcrHGz_k 12:00 World's Biggest Slide! Alpine Slide Longest Slide in the World Rolling and Sliding Super Fast! 60K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYjioeQdSJY 10:51 LOL Surprise Dolls Get A New Home Dollhouse - Ava Playing With a Doll House & Opening Surprise Balls 210K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiVlS-pluXM 10:04 Toddler Thinks She's the Baby! Sandaroo Family Eating Ice Cream at Bookstore and Jump on Trampoline 96K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqqVGYtjfks 12:51 Water Slides Rollercoasters and Lazy River! Kids Get Lost at Water Park Riding Each Roller Coaster 150K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX7r4-sR7oo 12:04 OUR FIRST HOME & Story of How We Met 37K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrxmhPGhiSE 11:00 WEDDING DAY With DisneyCarToys 550K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCKwXJvHE4g 11:28 4th of July IN SMALL TOWN AMERICA Family Vlog 36K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo53fehDkhk 11:12 Kids Driving The Car & Crash Into Each Other 147K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PSYMMPv0Co 10:02 Jojo Siwa Kid in a Candy Store Parody Behind the Scenes Baby Car Crash & Meeting The Ohana Adventure 118K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfpTGbu0g4A 11:45 Cousins PLAYING GAMES Whack-A-Mole + Amusement Park Rides 41K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDY4ctAR5CA 11:10 Birthday Party for our Dolls??? Cabbage Patch Birthday Party DisneyCarToys Behind The Scenes 27K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dkv9M5ImJX0 10:40 Ava Playground Spy! Sandaroo Family Plays Soccer at Park Grocery Shopping Attacks Mom Crazy Swing 58K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brFO9e04wms 12:54 THE FLOOR IS LAVA CHALLENGE in IKEA Kids Jumping on The Bed DisneyCarToys Vlog 358K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b-LpTNoEp4 10:22 LUCKY CHARMS Marshmallows Only Cereal Box Contest 75K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE9hI05-ggo 12:16 Night Swim - THE POOL IS LAVA CHALLENGE Kids Game 508K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KKLP2MgCrc 12:15 TRAPPED IN A DISNEY PRINCESS TENT + Mom Schooling Kids 103K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2QIMzCnU9c 12:45 SUMMER MORNING ROUTINE - Kids Being Lazy 42K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7xo5CgKFeA 11:24 TOYS ARE EVIL + Ava Learning Letters 293K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQYHArgYZ_4 12:33 PJ MASKS New Transforming Rooms Headquarters Owlette Gekko & Catboy IRL Greg Amaya & Conner 110K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_gOLzprdjU 12:45 CUTIE CARS - BEFORE THEY HIT STORES Rare Shopkins Exclusive 243K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AphKGbLYbDQ 10:19 Night Swim With The Kids -CRAZY Snorkel For The Children 188K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5oUKuIJZWY 11:41 POOL FILLED WITH BATH FOAM!!! Colored Shaving Cream Swimming Pool 663K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhqIzbveuq4 14:54 Choo Choo Wagon Needs a Tow & NIGHT SWIM 114K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-0gAE_ORFU 16:54 WE PET A SHARK!!! Aquarium Day With The Kids 68K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDgLkjHM7EY 10:05 DISNEY CARS 3 Wooden Train Table By KidKraft Ava & Cute Baby Adam Playing With Disney Car Toys 62K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WfjQiinzLw 10:24 THE BABY IS NOT A BASKETBALL 119K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMmWwSUHc9s 10:34 THE EMOJI MOVIE Scavenger Hunt Backyard Playground Search For Toys Gene Review 239K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98owYPb1hxc 12:40 Pool Inside Our Swimming Pool ❤ Kids Floating in a Baby Pool Night Swim 340K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZxAk0ZZ8d0 16:53 LOL Surprise Fizz Ball Maker FIZZ FACTORY For LOL Dolls Playset With Kids Playing & DIY Bath Bomb 459K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAUzHZ7Na9o 10:16 BABY KNOCKS OVER BOUNCE HOUSE! Kids Eating at Burgers at In-n-Out and Playing Backyard Soccer 158K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1lW_Gtg6FQ 12:01 BABY'S 1st Happy Swim Playing In The Pool & Finally Not Crying 1.4M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq7rKPLKml8 10:19 BABY LOCKED US OUT!!!! Trapped In The Room & Climbing The Fence 931K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0A2KmwCMAfM 15:12 BURIED ALIVE in a Bounce House Full of Mr Bubble Foam Soap 738K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrFaWyFQ_bQ 12:11 POOL Time! Swimming Pool Flip Gone Wrong Night Swim IN CLOTHES 328K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWdRU57tzGs 10:26 CRAZY CHICKEN GAME Squawk Family Game Night 59K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgKIYlgCzXo 11:53 LAST DAY OF SUMMER!!! Preparing For The First Day Of School BACK TO SCHOOL + Cotton Candy 58K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIUofcNnaAI 14:34 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL BEDTIME ROUTINE Back To School Alex Making School Lunch Brush Teeth Read Books 122K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpqAlogiDyg 15:46 1st DAY OF SCHOOL!!! Big Brother Back To School Sister No School 1.2M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9Ui7JHVQds 13:11 I BROKE THE CUTIE CAR!!! Shopkins Car in a Sonic Drive Thru Fast Food 1.3M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b9a_mNjC9A 10:34 LITTLE TIKES FOOD Truck Play Kitchen Ice Cream Cart Pretend Play Restaurant Sandaroo 252K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRYcz8tUhsQ 10:17 Potato Sack Race DOWN THE STAIRS Scaring Mom & Shopping For Cutie Cars Clothes 164K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ukjf7qizOA 10:02 Indoor Play Place Jungle Tree Climb & Giant Slides Playground for Toddlers & Kids Vlog 358K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl2oQO97OJo 11:33 AVA IS SWIMMING!!! Toddler Learning to SWIM Playing at Home & Baby Cute Attack 149K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTQXXDDFJxU 14:36 Ava is ASLEEP! Kid Won't Wake Up + CRAZY Toddler in IKEA 779K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dAaoxAF6ek 12:09 Disney Princess Carriage KIDS DRIVING IN THE BACKYARD Real Power Wheels Cinderella's Carriage 265K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcNXD74YzBo 12:42 Kids CUTIE CARS SURPRISE!! Surprising Fans With a CAR FULL OF TOYS Real Cutie Car Drive Thru Set 195K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FOHWTV70Ts 10:18 Kids Dress Up in Costumes & Lego Ninjago Movie Costume Fighting 67K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arjV9TXfJC8 14:54 INDOOR CAMPING With TEDDY RUXPIN!!! Smores & Story Time With The Sandaroo Family 163K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiVzPY211NQ 10:37 INDOOR PLAYGROUND Slides Play Place Toy Scavenger Hunt Looking For Jungle Animals With Toddlers 126K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63nxpa032fM 12:06 SOLAR ECLIPSE Night MAGIC Kids Backyard Play with Magic Fairy Wand Sandaroo Family 87K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlf9ePN10nk 10:10 HAPPY BABY VS FUSSY BABY Trying to Keep the Baby Happy ������������ 39K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2xIvp2f0rY 10:17 Wearing 3 Pairs of Sunglasses at the same time for the Solar Eclipse????? THIS WON'T WORK! �� 21K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpKiXVrmz4I 10:02 SWIMMING TOY Puppy!!! Ava Learns to Swim With a Toy Dog That Swims in the Pool & Walks 559K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS9gtt31K9o 10:05 3 KIDS TRAPPED IN THE CRIB Baby & Toddler Jumping On The Bed + New Toy Boxes 188K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD4M_6tW718 12:01 HUGE SURPRISE What's Inside The Kangaroo? Party For DisneyCarToys/Sandaroo Kids & Learning to Count 68K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOWK7FJON9U 10:41 Making PLAY-DOH FLOWERS Vintage Playset & Dairy Queen Dilly Bars For The Kids 53K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB8jxOXqMOM 10:49 INDOOR ROLLER COASTER!!! Riding a Cars Lightning McQueen Step 2 Kids Coaster Inside! Crazy Kids 202K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C5_VIo4_sI 11:22 DUNK TANK ON OUR HEADS?!?!?! And Our New TOY Office Renovation Studio 132K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muugziDwI78 10:02 CUTIE CARS In Real Life Surprising Kids Shopkins Car + Toy Shopping For New Toys 2017 56K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0P1GWZni9k 12:56 SLEEPOVER ON A SCHOOL NIGHT In a Play Tent Designing Our Own NEW Care Bears Contest 106K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUuq_1tLxRw 10:56 Driving The Cutie Car at Night SHOPKINS CAR AT THE GAS STATION & DAIRY QUEEN DRIVE THRU Fast Food 93K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hmgvn_AhMC0 12:03 The Baby HATES The Pool Toys Cries Inside Our Watermelon Pool Float 81K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCKK-GthSJg 13:01 10 KIDS FOR LABOR DAY!!! Cousin Birthday Party & Pinata 58K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFh00UZShso 12:48 BEST BEDTIME ROUTINE EVER!!! Playing With Playbrites Kitty Cat Night Light For Ava 35K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaBiCss-6s0 10:38 WAFFLE BLOCKS Little Tikes! Play Building Construction Toy Fire and Rescue Firehouse and Steam Train 50K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCvcPdmvV_U 10:25 Totally Gabby's BIRTHDAY!!! Opening Presents From Justice and Playing Chicken Scream App With Kids 68K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfKXuB2qpG8 10:21 BASKET HEAD!!!! Crazy Toddler and Baby Playing In The Laundry Basket + Ava Dance Moves 27K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gov-CrBBSr8 10:04 PLAY DOH DAY CELEBRATION Hungry Hungry Hippo & McDonalds Drive Thru Playdoh Playset + Fun Orbeez 70K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8497pdwU5Y 11:33 KID IN A CANDY STORE!! Gummy vs Real CANDY SHOPPING in a Giant Candy Sweet Shop For Kids 577K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltnOYji0wec 10:40 NEW PARK FOR THE KIDS TO PLAY IN!!! Playground Family Fun + Popcorn One Size Fits All Shirt 105K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWUGh2q7y9Q 10:34 SHE'S THE ONLY GIRL ON THE TEAM TODAY Toddler Softball + Picking Marshmallows Out of Lucky Charms 46K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnCUd9ZyL5w 10:07 CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS Family Movie Night & Superhero Cape Flying Pretend Play + Jumping Off The Couch 167K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI8LhCaNc8Q 10:12 Ava Falls Off a Stair Stepper Machine & Kids Workout Lifting Weights and Racing 44K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvAP_ePAXQ0 12:12 Little Mermaid Ride Is Scary ������ Toddlers & Baby At Disneyland Riding Roller Coasters Vlog 73K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0ct4f44flQ 10:57 Kid in a Candy Store MORE CANDY!!! Biggest Candy Store Ever Part 2 & Very Weird Soda Pop Flavors 63K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzpQn4sVf_E 11:39 Power Wheels Disney Princess Frozen Elsa's Car Sleigh + Shopping For Fashems Toys & Donating Toys 297K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7M_ipx1YFs 10:08 KID CAR WASH Vlog Behind The Scenes Sandaroo + Little Tikes Cozy Coupes Ride On Cars & Backyard Play 142K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ6RemfIt-4 10:44 Boy & Girl Cheerleaders + Crashing The Disney Princess Carriage Power Wheels Car in the Backyard 77K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8YZlnQZkdg 10:43 CRAZY INDOOR PLAY PLACE!!! Giant Bounce Houses & Obstacle Course Birthday Party + CUT FINGER INJURY 355K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7iKqxzLsIE 11:11 BOARD GAMES AT BED TIME!!! Little Tikes Crazy Blender & CRAZY Toaster Family Fun Games For Kids 34K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TA13hEjtW5o 10:02 CARS IN THE POOL!!!! Funny Car Wash Gone Wrong Behind The Scenes Power Wheels & Cozy Coupe Get Wet 57K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkOvexDKN-Y 10:24 SANDRA IS ON THE NEWS! Behind The Scenes Interview of DisneyCarToys Sandaroo + LOL Surprise Unboxing 31K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfzC7pWWNp4 11:06 Cowboys and Spaceman with Lego Ninjago Movie Ice Tank Mech and New Hatchimals Twins Eating Food 18K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLYU5v-bFPw 11:28 LIMITED EDITION CUTIE CARS FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Happy Birthday Sandra 42K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r09mvtYRL2E 21:03 NEW Hatchimals Twins Hot Toy for 2017 Unboxing Family Vlog Sandaroo Kids 126K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnxpXx7Ae9c 10:05 SLEEPING IN A STORE!!!! Behind The Scenes Security & Toy Run Inside BJs Wholesale Club Grocery Store 22K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rH2wpIzLCQ 10:05 Brother vs Sister Water Spraying! Silly Pouring Water on Kids Game Family Time 76K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPsjAAD1Fqc 7:15 KIDS CRAZY IN A HOTEL - Jumping On The Bed + LIGHTHOUSE In Maine Sandaroo Family 22K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLv3d-C-HEQ 13:53 CANDY SHOP & TOY MUSEUM Giant Candy Looking at Vintage Toys From Sandra's Childhood Family Vacation 54K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHQj1Sy4ppw 11:10 CRAZY MCDONALDS HAPPY MEAL COSTUME! Trying Lobster For The First Time & Duck Boat Maine Tour 55K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCTx3a3tt3Q 10:07 Luvabella I DON'T WANT A BABY SISTER! Baby Adam Playing With New Real Life Newborn Doll Family Vlog 58K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPIqTwXvd7U 11:42 BIRTHDAY PARTY PREP!!! Making Goodie Bags Gifts For Friends + Picking Alex & Ava's Birthday Cake 329K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93KjEvJ13rE 10:17 HALLOWEEN TOWN FESTIVAL Salem Massachusetts Witch Trials Visit & Playing in Kids Play Place Climber 34K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OI6tsX6zMW8 11:17 New York City at TTPM Toy Fair Meeting Claire and the Crosbys on The Voice and Poprocks Life Kids 4.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_6EYCYwM00 10:09 PLAYING IN THE CABINETS All 3 Kids Hide And Go Seek ADORABLE! And Kids Coloring With New Art Paints 110K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMQfnPcciY8 10:02 BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! Alex & Ava's Birthday Party at a Giant Indoor Bounce House Play Place For Kids 121K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNVd5Rez514 12:36 OPENING BIRTHDAY PRESENTS Vlog After Alex & Ava's Birthday Party Lots of Surprise Toys and Kids Fun 90K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Il-h6LsUY 12:39 BEDROOM MAKEOVER & 1st SLEEPOVER in New Room Shopkins Happy Places Girls Bedroom & New Paint For Ava 351K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zF4WkNFoyU 10:02 Baby Crib Escape! Crazy Baby Climbing Out of His Crib 803K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecYJtJGTF2c 12:19 SPOOKY HALLOWEEN SKELETONS! Shopping For Scary Halloween Decorations For Our House & Scared Toddler 100K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMF0KqeoeBY 10:58 LOL Surprise Pets New Dog & Cat Dolls & Surprise Litter Box Sand Box + Playing In The Office 78K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T47skNhteGU 12:56 Alex's Real Birthday �� Opening Kids Presents Fun Presents & Birthday Gifts With The Sandaroo Family 245K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmyUhpunbRE 11:40 Feisty Pets Scary Toy Plush Go Cute to Angry Spooky + Ava's Happy Places Shopkins Bedroom Makeover 424K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMk_oBm3ZOo 10:26 Rainforest Cafe for Alex's Birthday Party �� Jungle Restaurant Gift Shop Ava Jumping On The Couch 36K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CdecAkO9I4 10:03 Halloween Contest Winner Kids Win a Halloween Basket of Toys for Guessing The # of Candy Corn in Jar 69K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw93-NpBjjc 12:16 Halloween Vlog Kids Costumes and Trick or Treating 140K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-ARwQIfP4U 10:27 Toy YouTuber Life Opening Lots of Toys From Hasbro + Entire Cutie Cars Limited Edition Collection 19K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Una2-BK5V_c 13:17 Birthday Party at Legoland Play Place Indoor Playground For Kids With Ava + Kids Rides Sandaroo 176K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7S0uWqPVSmM 10:33 Opening Birthday Presents Happy Birthday Ava! Barbie RV, Disney Lego Gifts & The Best Girl Toys 543K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybOLa0Usp6E 10:21 Birthday Dinner & Sandra Buys a Cutie Car! Kids Get Cotton Candy For Dessert + Cupcakes 95K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1BfYWxpELw 10:08 Giving Away Free Toys in New York City! DisneyCarToys Sandra Gives Fans & Kids Free Shopkins Toys 34K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLtE1pVJp0c 10:12 Play Fair Shopkins, Cutie Cars & Pikmi Pops Meet & Greet Shoppies Doll Real Costume Dress Character 18K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwTiHU3rchE 10:57 Kids Playing With The Zoomer Show Pony Best Robot Toy For Kids 2017 Baby Adam Throwback Newborn Vid 11K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny_5wMJNRkE 5:34 No One Wants Free Food At A Hot Dog Stand! Working The Shopkins Hot Dog Stand in NYC DisneyCarToys 15K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwWumlrzYK0 10:12 Giant Soggy Doggy Game at Play Fair! New Toys For 2017 Bizzy Bubs Moose Toys Baby + Paw Patrol Chase 194K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64yPWFzg93c 10:02 No Crib For Ava! Baby Adam Escapes The Crib & Sandra Gives New Cars Toddler Bed + Barbie Cruise Ship 462K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjPRbjnd6Tg 10:26 Neonate Baby Doll * Weird Nertlie Rare Newborn Baby + Play Doh Doctor Drill Fill DisneyCarToys Vlog 207K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB4v-JD7MEo 13:25 Jail Playground For Kids! Prison Park For Children at a Train Park Baby Adam Merry Go Round Carousel 939K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNaTyxdRcpk 10:01 Special Day For Alex �� Birthday Presents Opening + Baby Candy Addiction on Sandaroo Family Vlog 38K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB4MH8vbG0A 10:38 New Fingerlings Sloth Behind The Scenes Jungle + Pretend Play School Bus + Cutie Car Makeover 22K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8r1i5xCFy8 12:06 Ava is FLYING! Playing With The Kids + New Step 2 Christmas Tree DisneyCarToys Behind The Scenes 17K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=412IThCcSyg 10:07 Disney Pixar Coco Movie Toys Hunt and Shopping For Miguel, Dante & Hector Dolls and Action Figures 115K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSDLEM_Dnsg 14:36 50 Stockings For Kids With No Toys For Christmas ❤ Nice Kids Doing Good For The Holidays 33K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zs8NzJVPQJ4 10:14 Twister Game For The First Time! Kids First Try at The Funny Family Stretching Game 192K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNhViofg1q0 10:28 Kids Alex and Ava Play LightSeekers Awakening Game App with Action Figure Controller 5.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeSHcAzS5xY 11:27 Inflatable Christmas Decor In Our Living Room! Donating Toys + Keeping Kids Happy Vlog 49K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqM8DfZjXHc 10:23 Real Life Cutie Car VW Bug Turns Into a Pineapple + Playing Games with Sandra's Best Friend 63K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZsnT3ATozM 28:35 Trolls Holiday Movie Themed Christmas Stocking Opening + Surprise Toys Holiday Gifts Compilation 9.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0MV5LP-FkE 10:02 Kids Playing in Our Christmas Tree Box & Setting Up Holiday Decorations and Christmas Stockings 52K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM-69avdgiY 11:49 Outside Christmas Decorations Blow Up Trolls Poppy & Disney Cars + Opening Vintage Barbie Playsets 100K views4 months ago New Bizzy Bubs Little Live Pets Baby Dolls Unboxing & Sneak Peak at Moose Toys Booth 12K views4 months ago Coloring Christmas Ornaments With Tree-Mendous Fun Color Wheel Fun Family Craft & Activity 87K views4 months ago Crate Creatures Monster Toys In A Cage Cute Yedi Live Pet + Sky Viper Drone Toy 24K views4 months ago Is He A Princess? Kids Riding In A Princess Carriage + Setting Up Outdoor Christmas Lights Tangle 30K views4 months ago Christmas Advent Calendars Opening With Lego Friends & Star Wars + Looking at Home Christmas Lights 17K views4 months ago Cutie Cars Trunk Full of Toys Gone Fishing Game With Colored Fish & Numbers Family Activity 36K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21Y7RPaKecU 10:06 Kids Playing With Hamster Track Toys Fun Family Activity with DisneyCarToys 16K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOPVMwVb1tk 10:11 Fun Kids Indoor Play Place! Hamster Wheel, Giant Slides & Huge Bounce House Trampolines 24K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vvem5J-sl-s 13:36 Awesome Water Nail Kit DIY Tie Dye Colored Nail Art For Girls, Tweens & Kids Toy Review 11K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvRzllm6hw 11:43 DisneyCarToys Channel Deleted - Story Of How I Got Back 38K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEtmEXab6WI 10:25 Trolls Advent Calendar Cute Holiday Toys 12 Days of Christmas by Sandaroo Family 47K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un555HDyh-s 10:18 LOCK & KEY SURPRISES Trolls Poppy Melissa & Doug Colors Garage and Dollhouse DisneyCarToys 9.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22OREzi5WLw 10:18 Meeting Santa For The First Time at a Christmas Party + Opening Holiday Presents Early With Grandpa 14K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qs9RfCqn2hY 10:22 GIANT CONNECT 4 Family Game Fun Kids Activity + Playing In The Water 48K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKGliLA2VR8 12:18 Ava's Imaginary Friend Is A Ball + Sandra's NYC Biting Penguin Puppet Day In The Life Vlog 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibBMd7rP7fs 10:30 Playing In Tunnels & Play Tent Blanket Forts ❤ Fun Winter Family Activities 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlYOc02vhzs 6:03 Balloon Popping Board Game �� Boom Bot Battle Family Game Night With The Sandaroo Family 41K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1MVo6kzlOU 10:12 Baby Adam Rides In Toy Cars At The Mall + Christmas Decoration Shopping With Sandaroo Kids 20K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALnW5rSHzRw 10:02 Play Tent Sleepover Inside The Kids' Dream Tents With Alex & Ava 232K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ch4jYCJkmk 10:22 Little Tikes Indoor Bounce House & Jump Castle Vlog + Opening Christmas Presents Early 17K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXCfvVjm2I0 14:33 Special Guess Who Board Game Called Guess Where For Family Game Night 35K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndXWtlKJfPM 10:02 Entire Case of Kawaii Blind Bags Opening With Cute Puppy & Cat Pets 16K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1Q4EizMT_k 11:23 Spirit Horse Toys Play Inside a Fun Horse Stable Playset 354K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSeFsogSmBk 12:56 Trolls Bedroom Makeover Surprise For Ava ❤ Lost Video From Last Year 96K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhs6s5n4yjs 14:15 Melissa and Doug Shoe Tie Toy + Fun M&Ms Vending Machine 17K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--6JW17VnVY 5:49 Christmas Eve Opening Presents & Setting Up Camera To Catch Santa 17K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbz0pGVSGpY 10:32 A White Christmas Day With 3 Kids + Opening Presents 62K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w70SYehH2mA 10:27 The Kid's First Snowman & Sledding Experience With a Golf Cart 13K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBuYRlt4bjg 10:03 Blanket Fort Sleepover Downstairs + Meeting Fans in the Cutie Cars 40K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jrHUH4pwyI 10:53 Cutie Cars SEASON 2 Collection Opening With Ava 10K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIEX35w587s 10:13 Packing For Australia!!!! And Opening More Shopkins Cutie Cars 17K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kZrFbTlMCA 10:15 Flying The Plane To Australia + What Does The First Class Look Like? 46K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFA8LS4_anE 10:39 Amusement Park in Sydney Australia Where Alex Rides Roller Coasters 830K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ks_JxlKTww 10:03 Amusement Park Giant Slide Rides & Indoor Play Place in Sydney Australia 26K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVBNtMwPhaE 10:20 Visiting The Sydney Opera House Vlog & Tour With DisneyCarToys Sandra 5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCH_uU84Pl8 10:26 Sydney Australia Zoo With a Fun Air Gondola Ride & Watching Koala Bears 13K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lABgsXxHVuQ 10:32 Candy Shopping in Australia! And Toy Hunt For Rare Pikmi Pops & Cutie Cars 35K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmJUzUazP4k 10:18 Giant Play Place & Super Tall Climbing Rope Tower at The Sydney Zoo 8.6K views2 months ago Crazy Flight In Australia!!! 9.8K views2 months ago Giant Gift Basket Full of Toys and Australia Treats From Moose Toys 14K views2 months ago CANDY SHOPPING IN AUSTRALIA + Australian Donuts 12K views2 months ago PIKMI POPS SEASON 2 Unveiling Party With Free Prizes & Carnival Games 17K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMyvMlBtuwA 10:11 Amusement Park Rides MAKE ME SICK!!! Riding On Crazy Upside Down Rollercoaster Ride 23K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Khsml3adRXM 10:16 PETTING KANGAROOS & Feeding Cute Island Kangaroos At The Zoo 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0s-T1PnKGg 11:00 Koala Bears Upclose and INSIDE THEIR CAGE + Feeding Birds 4.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m97R4kQBBqc 7:03 Kids Maze & Learning About Conserving Toilet Paper at The Zoo 183K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQNxC0JtJto 11:53 Spirit Horse Toys From The Netflix Cartoon Show & Playing With Pony Toys in Stable 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsjCmhZmgvU 10:01 BEST DAY EVER AT THE WATER PARK!!! Family Time With Alex 75K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8dFIHMUwhc 10:15 AMUSEMENT PARK in Australia Where Alex Rides Roller Coasters & Bumper Cars 13K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lspfutV-I-w 10:31 PENGUINS AT THE BEACH!!! Seeing Penguins In Australia 6.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxJZBMypVH0 11:02 PETER RABBIT MOVIE TOYS For 2018 + Jelly Bean Egg Hunt For Toys 15K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imdH3T-3vFI 11:18 TOY TOUR!!! Toy Collections & Behind The Scenes at Moose Toys Headquarters in Australia 18K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JokYlfscKXM 10:49 Best Family Activity For Kids - Petting Kangaroos at The Zoo 5.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDPeu9dIW3M 12:48 Australian Aquarium THE SHARKS ARE BIGGER DOWN HERE!! 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvYSI2Aoki8 16:38 BEST VALENTINE'S DAY BOX!!! DIY Unicorn & LOL Surprise Themed Valentines Holders 8.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unQIeJhJtm4 10:10 Valentine's Day Girlfriend?? Getting Ready For Valentine's Day 86K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3urAIf3ikw 10:35 Weird Guy CLIMBING A FENCE In Downtown Melbourne + City Graffiti Art 6.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC25gW7rd8g 10:08 HEADING HOME FROM AUSTRALIA!!! Playing With Boomerangs 6.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra7lr20M0fg 10:33 Giant BALLOON GUMBALL Machine In Our Toy Office + Kids Toy Vlog 18K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETyzwvgN4TE 12:03 Kids Getting Along & Playing On Our New Swingset With a Super Spinner Swing 23K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f27ADCrN180 10:06 Baby Adam is Sick With a Fever :-( 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy-dHoVIW80 7:19 Incredibles 2 Toys Sneak Peak From The New Disney Pixar Movie at The NYC Toy Fair 17K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-dxP7V7Fno 10:32 PLAYING AT TOY FAIR - Sneak Peak at Hasbro's New Toys 61K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttuhDnzOjTI 10:14 PIMPLE PETE Silly Board Game Sneak Peak of New Toys For 2018 + Hatchimals 70K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSZXder8P_A 10:29 Ultimate Box Fort Play Place For Kids! How To Build McDonalds Pretend Play Place 10K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTedH9nuYh0 10:54 NEW Polly Pocket Sneak Peak at the NYC Toy Fair + Nickelodeon Sunny Day Toys 7.4K views1 month ago Toy Fair Wrap Up With Sunny Day + TheEngineering Family + Zuru 45K views1 month ago REAL LIFE SHOPKINS STORE!!! Buying Toys at The Shoppies Toy Store + New Toys 171K views1 month ago Visiting YOUTUBE Headquarters!!! City Vlog With Toy Shopping & Robot Coffee Shop 6.1K views1 month ago Ava's Styling Mom's Hair + Cutie Cars Family Vlog 27K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAnduIHTJ4I 12:49 Kids SLEEPOVER in a GIANT BALLPIT for Their Birthday 28K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWYPRf5dONU 6:43 NEW Fingerlings Amusement Park Playground + Playing With YouTube Vloggers at The NYC Toy Fair 5.9K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB7qi3pdc7Q 10:14 Inside YouTube Headquarters With Ryans ToysReview, Ohana Adventure, Bonnie Hoellein & More 5.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-He069d9u0 10:08 HAPPY BIRTHDAY Baby Adam!!!! Opening Presents With The Family 26K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW5RL--GGdY 11:47 NO CLIMBING Up The Slide! Kids Playing In Little Tikes Bounce House + Learning Letters 17K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD7E5_QnacY 10:36 HAPPY BIRTHDAY Baby Adam Part 2 ❤ Opening Presents & Birthday Cake 22K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7luw-cixuRs 10:07 Kids Have A SLEEPOVER in a Blow Up Play Tent - AirFort 20K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B97GsMXz-0A 13:24 WE WON TICKETS!!!! Jackpot Claw Machine Win With a Big Roll Of Tickets 21K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvhUGXeixws 10:17 Toys R Us Shopping Before They Close All The Stores :-( 22K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1oSfqvCTUA 13:32 St Patrick's Day Pinching & Leprechaun Trap With Lucky Charms 30K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2iMLrbiors 10:04 HAPPY BIRTHDAY & Getting Older!!! Measuring The Kids Height 20K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i618AX8Dpxo 12:05 Family Birthday Party Opening Presents & Happy Birthday To Dad! 6.3K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-Ul0Fikex0 12:06 Giant SQUISHY TOYS POOL & Waterslide With The Ohana Adventure Olympics 13K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6oYfs-qq3k 11:39 CRAZY TOY BOX! Kids Playing Instead of Clearning Up!!!! 15K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQxJf0apQCE 12:11 Backyard Balloon Fight! Family Time Playing With Squishy Toys & Weird Balloons 11K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9satB367lEQ 10:46 SPECIAL EASTER BASKET & Easter Pinata From Mattel Filled With Easter Toys 12K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETGWDM_5rqU 10:12 Soooooo MANY Ballpit Balls!!!! 7.7K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_s6T5AU0z4Y 12:35 TWIN SISTER WEEKEND!!!! First Time With All 4 Sisters in 15 Years 6.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bf24O4rbLI 13:06 LOSING A TOOTH!!! Ava's First Lose Tooth + Playing In A Little Tikes Bounce House Vlog 54K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_YT5YdXwYM 10:16 COLORING EASTER EGGS With Markers + Jello Family Activity For Easter Eggs Recipe 7.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cq_yzeEsPE 17:01 EASTER VLOG - Fighting Over Easter Eggs in Our Family Easter Egg Hunt Indoors 102K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2K9xEJ413M 10:17 WATER PARK WITH SHARKS!!! Atlantis Water Slide Through Shark Tank With Sisters 9.4K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA0FJxzkwoU 10:11 Hiding In Our MAILBOX!!! Kids Playing In Our Office 12K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_p59hRP8Dg 10:25 Lost Her First Tooth!!! Tooth Fairy Visit and Money Under Ava's Pillow Vlog 19K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR1zOTULh4g 10:20 Kids Paintball Sprayers Behind The Scenes Vlog With Backyard Paint 11K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP5xOweks1I 10:11 FLYING For The First Time!!!! 3.1K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq_J_IEMtyg 11:33 Toys R Us Closing and Last Minute Shopping For Cutie Cars & Mickey Mouse 3.6K views19 hours ago Category:Sandaroo Family Category:YouTube Category:Parodies